Masquerade
by Wendbria
Summary: ONESHOT. Its the end of the war and to celebrate Konoha is holding a Masquerade party. Identities are unknown and chemistry between two people appears. What will happen when the clock strikes midnight and the masks come off?


**ONESHOT**

**Okay, so this is my first time writing a story about this pairing. I know that it would NEVER happen (hence it being called cracked pairing), but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with it. Hope you enjoy.**

**NOTICE: This will sound like a NaruHina story in the beginning but it changes**

The war was finally over. After so much death and destruction, the war was over. The people of Konoha could finally rest, especially the hard working leaf shinobi. They had sacrificed the most out of anyone. They watched as their fellow comrades fell and had to endure the pain of war on the front lines. But now they could rest and celebrate. They could finally hang their headbands up.

Tsunade wanted to reward her ninja for all their sacrifices. So she decided to throw them an one of kind party, a Masquerade.

When she announced it to the ninja, everyone agreed it was the perfect way to celebrate.

Of course, a certain orange clad ninja had to ask. "Uh, Granny Tsunade….what's a masquerade?"

After slamming her fist into her desk and yelling at Naruto for calling her old, she went on to explain. "Well Naruto, a Masquerade is a party where people dress up and wear mask over their faces."

"You mean like ANBU?"

"Yes, sort of like that. This is so no one knows who each other is and you are not allowed to tell any one who you are until midnight when everyone takes their masks off."

"Oh ok. I get it."

"Good. Now I do realize that you are a ninja and know how to recognize people based off things such as their chakra signatures but I would hope that you and the others will not do that. Understand?"

"Of course."

"Good. One more thing, every one will be wearing either black or white. I am making this a rule since this generation seems to have a….certain preference to color."

"No worries grandma. This will be fun." Naruto didn't wait around to listen to her scream about him calling her old again. He was already out the window heading for the shopping district to look for a mask.

_**Shopping District….**_

Hinata Hyuga, the heiress to the powerful Hyuga clan of Konoha, was walking around in search of things for the party that was being held that night. She heard the Hokage make the announcement about having a party to celebrate the ending of the war and she was actually looking forward to it. A masquerade party was perfect for her. It was a chance for her to be a totally different person without having to worry about anyone knowing. She could finally become the confident girl that she has always wanted to be.

"Maybe Naruto would even notice." Hinata whispered to herself. But she quickly got rid of that thought. She had finally come to terms with the fact that he didn't feel that way about her. He never confronted her about her confession so long ago when Pain attacked, and that was an answer in it's self. Naruto cared for as a friend and a comrade but that was it. It had hurt Hinata in the beginning but she eventually moved on. Which she was happy about. She wasn't a child anymore and couldn't spend her time chasing after a guy who would never love her back.

Now that she had let Naruto go, it left room for someone else to move it. Not that she had anyone yet. Sure she had some suitors but she knew that they were only interested in her title and not her. So she quickly shot them down.

Kiba had given some hints about liking her but she had always thought of him as a brother. So he too was out of the question.

Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into something.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud, sending the things that she had just bought across the ground.

Hinata then noticed a pair of feet standing in front of her and realized that it wasn't a something she had run into but a 'someone'.

Hinata quickly stood up and gave the person a small bow. "I'm truly sorry. I was not paying attention to where I was going."

Hinata did not look the person in the eye. Instead she kept her focus on their feet. She noticed that the person was wearing standard shinobi footwear and that they had the standard shinobi pants as well.

She watched as the feet walked over to where her bag laid on the ground with half it's contents spilling out.

The person picked up the bag and walked back over.

"Here you go."

Hinata took the bag and reluctantly looked up to see who it was. And she was shocked when she saw who it was.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensai!" She gasped.

The Copy Ninja gave her one of his eye smiles. "Yo."

Hinata couldn't believe that she had walked right into such a strong and powerful ninja. He must think that she was a weak ninja for doing something so foolish.

Once again she bowed. "I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensai."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the Byakugan user. He never understood why she apologized so much, then he remembered her family. "No need to apologize. I was not watching where I was going either." Which was true. He was just getting to the good part of his book. "So am I assuming that that is all stuff for the party?" Kakashi pointed to Hinata's bag.

"Oh. Why yes, yes it is. Sakura and Ino had asked me to help them to decorate for the party."

"That's nice. Have you found your mask yet?"  
Hinata shook her head. "N-no not yet. I haven't found one."

"I'm sure you will."

"At least you don't have to worry about looking for one sensai."

Kakashi gave her a cocked his head to the side and gave her a confused look. "And why's that?"

Hinata started to get nervous under his gaze and started playing with her fingers. "Well…um….be-beca-cause you are al-already w-wearing a ma-mask."

Kakashi understood what Hinata was saying and started to chuckle. "I wear this mask so much that I forget about it sometimes. So I guess you are right, I don't need one. Although even if I didn't cover my face I still wouldn't need one since I'm not going."

"Why not sensai?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I have other stuff I rather be doing."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well have fun at the party Hinata." Kakashi gave her a wave and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It took Hinata a minute to regain herself. That had been the longest conversation that she had ever had with her old crush's sensai. And it surprised her how easily it was to talk to him.

Hinata looked up to the sky and saw that it was nearly 3:00pm.

"Oh no!" Hinata did not realize how late it was getting. She had already bought a dress that was hanging in her room, but she had yet to find a mask, and she still had to go and help her friends set up for the party.

Hinata knew that taking main street was going to take to long so she decided to take the back streets.

She was sprinting through one of them when something in the store's window made her come to a complete halt. The store seemed to sell different masks, mainly for ANBU. But in the window sitting a little off into back, a place where someone who wasn't really looking wouldn't find it., sat the most beautiful mask that Hinata had ever seen.

It was a small delicate black mask that would cover just across the eyes. It had an integrant design of black beads that danced across it. On the left side of the mask, the top of it went up into what looked like three spikes. It was defiantly different that the masks that were being sold on the main street. What Hinata really loved about the mask, thought, was that when the mask was held at a certain angle to the light that some of the beading seemed to change from black to a dark purple.

Hinata knew that this was the mask she had been wishing for. She quickly ran into the store to purchase it. Then she continued her self proclaimed mission of heading to where the party was being held.

_**Kakashi's apartment….**_

Kakashi slowly opened his eye. He had fallen asleep on his couch while reading Make-Out Paradise. His day had been a relaxing one. He actually slept to a decent time. He had been woken up when a ninja had come to his door to deliver a scroll. Worried that the Hokage was already sending him on a mission he reluctantly opened it to find, to his relief, that is was just an announcement that there was going to be a Masquerade Party at one of the training grounds to celebrate the end of the war.

Kakashi thought it was a good idea. A good transition for everyone, but he wasn't interested in going. Parties were never his thing, especially masquerades. Masks and secret identities was his thing and going somewhere that everyone was doing it was not his cup of tea. He figured that he would spend his day doing nothing.

Which he did for the most part. After receiving the scroll he went to Ichiraku's for some ramen and then decided to take the long way home through the shopping district. There was where he had bumped into Hinata.

Kakashi didn't like the admit it but she had grown into quite a beautiful young lady. Her deep indigo hair came down to her waist, which contrasted nicely with her creamy pale skin. And then there were her eyes. Those pupil-less lavender eyes. On any other Hyuga they looked like grey emotionless orbs. But on her they were filled with love and kindness.

Kakashi had always known about the heiress' infatuation with his blonde student. He also knew that Naruto never noticed it. Sadly he also knew that Hinata had finally confessed to him and he never returned the feelings.

Kakashi had always known that his loudest student wasn't the brightest but Kakashi thought of him as an utter fool for rejecting the shy girl.

She had always loved him, even before his fame and power. Instead Naruto, still to this day, chases after a girl that doesn't love him nor will she ever.

But Kakashi knew this was young love. He had read enough books to know that there was always drama.

But for some reason Kakashi could not get the Hyuga Heiress out of his mind. He kept replaying how cute she looked when she started getting nervous.

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "I can't think of her like that."

Trying to get the shy girl out of his head, he figured that a quick nap would do him some good. It was another hot day in Konoha and a nap was always good.

When Kakashi woke up, he realized that his idea to stop thinking of Hinata had not gone well. Instead it was worse.

He had a dream where they were training together in one of the training grounds. It was becoming a tough session, both feeling the heat from the sun. So Kakashi took off his vest and shirt, baring his chest. And Hinata had taken off her oversized jacket to reveal that she was wearing a tight black belly shirt.

Kakashi eyes instantly went down to her chest, where he noticed that she was much more developed then the other kunoichi. Her hips were a little wider then Ino's and Sakura's which gave her a much more curvy and womanly figure.

The two continued to train. Hinata went to attack Kakashi but he grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against a tree to disable her attack. Their faces were just inches from each other. Hinata slowly placed her free hand on Kakashi's face. Then gently she started to pull his mask down.

And that is were he woke up. If the dream had gotten any further he was sure that he was going to need a shower.

Kakashi looked over at his clock, 6:50pm. The party was going to begin in just ten minutes. It would go well into the night, with the big reveal happening at midnight. He let out a sigh. He wasn't planning on going but he needed a distraction. So Kakashi walked into his room and changed into black shoes, black pants, and a simple black button down shirt. He looked in the mirror and had to admit he didn't look half bad. People wouldn't even recognize him.

"Well except for my mask."

Then Kakashi came up with a sneaky but clever idea. But for the plan to work he would need to stop at a store.

"I hope there is at least on open."

And with that Kakashi walked out of his apartment.

_**Training Area 7….**_

Hinata stood near the punch bowl and watched as the party. The party had started a while ago but now it was in full swing. She was still amazed at how Ino and Sakura were able to turned the training grounds into a party.

All around the area they had placed round tables that they draped with white table clothes with black roses in vases with black bows tied around them as the centerpieces. There were also multiple tables filled with food and drinks. In the center of the grounds they had put a large dance floor with black and white balloons in arches over the top. A live band was playing nearby, giving tons of people a reason to dance. It was already packed with people.

Hinata had thought the party was just for shinobi but the Hokage had invited what looked like the entire village.

Which was good in a way. There was less of a chance that someone would recognize her. Something that she wanted to keep that way. Tonight she was wearing a black spaghetti strap form fitting dress that came to mid thigh and around the hem it had beading that matched her new mask. So when she stood a certain way in the moonlight, the purple glittered. She was also wearing rather high black heels. Something she was not use to, so it would be good that no one knew who she was if she fell on her face. Her mask, which was securely fastened, looked amazing against her indigo hair that was in long cascading curls, with her bangs pulled to the sides. To finish off her outfit, she did a genjutsu so that instead of having her easily recognizable eyes, she had dark purple eyes with pupils.

Hinata watched as people danced and laughed. She was able to spot Naruto easily. He was the only person that she knew that had hair that looked like the sun had touched. He was at one of the tables begging a girl to dance with him, who she assumed was Sakura.

The old Hinata would have been heartbroken seeing Naruto giving another girl his attention and not her. But now Hinata didn't really mind. She had finally moved on.

Hinata shifted her eyes to the other side of the field. That's when she saw him.

A man was walking towards her. Hinata wasn't sure what to do. She felt like running and hiding under one of the tables. Then she remembered her mask and the fact that no one knew who she was. She had said that she wanted to be a different Hinata for the evening yet she was still acting the same.

So Hinata stood her ground and waited for the mysterious man to come closer. As he did, Hinata immediately noticed how handsome he was.

He was dressed in all black, but Hinata could tell that he was fit and well muscled. His skin was darker then hers, like a nice sun kissed tan. His hair was a silver grey, much like Kakashi's. For a second Hinata was worried that it was Kakashi, but then she noticed his face. He was not wearing a mask over his mouth so she knew it couldn't be him. His mask was half white, half black. His eyes were dark, almost black, brown. Which also proved it wasn't Kakahsi since he had his famous red sharingan eye.

"Hello there miss."

Remembering her mask, Hinata gave him a flirty smile. "Hey there sexy."

The man gave her a grin. "Not into being subtle I see."

"Not tonight. We only have until midnight to have some fun."

"Very well Cinderella. So how are you enjoying the dance?"

"It's been good. Although I have yet to have a chance to dance."

"Why not?"

"No man has the balls to ask me to dance."

The man chuckled at her response. "I'm not sure but are you hinting at me to ask you to dance?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Well then, would the lady care to dance?" The man held out his hand.

Hinata took it. "I thought you were never doing to ask."

The man led her to the dance floor.

The last song was ending and quickly changed into a fast pace song.

Hinata instantly took charge and turned around so the man was behind her. She moved her hips from side to side. The man quickly fell into sync with her movements.

Hinata could feel the man's hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. Hinata loved the sensation she was feeling as she felt his breath on her neck. She could feel him moving his hands from her hips down her thighs.

The everyday Hinata would quickly stop him, but tonight she wasn't here. And a confident Hinata had taken her place.

As his hands moved down to her bare skin, her heartbeat quickened. She had never felt so energized in her life.

The song changed to another fast paced song and the two of them didn't stop dancing. The man gripped Hinata harder, sending a sharp pain up her body. But she didn't care. She was having to much fun. Hinata could feel the man's chiseled chest pressed up against her back and his quickened breath down her neck.

Never in Hinata's life had she felt so amazing with a guy.

The song eventually ended and the band changed to a much slower pace song. Hinata was a little disappointed. She wanted to keep up the fast pace and she didn't know what to do next.

As if the mysterious man had read her mind, he twirled her around so they were now face to face.

Hinata gave him a flirty smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave her a coy grin then wrapped his arms around her small waist. The two of them gently swayed to the music.

The man leaned forward, "Just so you know, you can't leave me for the rest of the night now." He whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The song soon ended and the band announce they were going to take a short break.

"Would you like to get a drink?" The mystery man asked.

"Yes, please." The two of them went and grabbed some drinks then went to sit at one of the tables.

"So are you going to give me any clue to who you are?" The man asked.

Hinata waved her finger at him. "Not uh. That is breaking the rules. You will have to wait until midnight like a good boy."

The man gave her a coy grin and leaned in close to her. "Well I will be the first to tell you that I can be quite that bad boy."

"How about I give you a hint?"

The man sat back and chuckled. "Alright, seems fair. So what's my hint?"

Hinata thought for a minute then gave him a smile. "People think that they know the real me, but I am here to tell you that there is more to me then meets the eye." Hinata then crossed her legs showing them off. Then using her one leg she started rubbing the man's leg.

The man's eyes went down to her long slender legs. "Hmmm that's an interesting hint. But I can say that I already enjoy what I see, but I wouldn't mind finding out more."

"So what's my hint about you?" Hinata asked. She was interested in finding out the identity of the guy that made her feel this way but she wasn't positive she was ready for him to know who she was.

"Your hint is…that people consider me a mystery, always wanting to know the man behind the mask, but the truth is what you see is what you get."

Hinata rolled the clue through her head. It was an interesting hint but it didn't really give her any idea of who he was. A lot of the men she knew were pretty mysterious; it was part of the job description of a ninja. She assumed he was someone that she knew but Konoha was a big village and for all she knew she had never met this man before in her life.

"I can tell you this, I like what I see and I look forward to what I get."

The man placed his hand over hers and started lean in. Hinata's body naturally followed and their faces were getting closer and closer. Just when their lips were about to collide…

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE ONE MORE DANCE BEFORE THE BIG REVEAL, SO GRAB YOUR PARTNER AND HEAD OFF TO THE DANCEFLOOR!"

"Care for one more dance, ma lady?"

His face was so close to her, that Hinata could feel his body heat. She was so close to kissing him before they were interrupted. But that wasn't going to ruin her fun.

"I'm always ready for another dance."

The two got up and walked over to the dance floor. The band was playing another slow song, so the couple got into position and faced each other like they had before. The man put his left hand on Hinata's waist and took her left hand in his right hand.

She realized what he was doing and placed her right hand on his shoulder.

The man took the first steps to the right and Hinata distinctly followed. But added some fancy footwork.

"I see that this is not your first time." The man said.

"Like I said, there is more to me then meets the eye."

The man laughed. "So I can see." The man quickened his pace and Hinata followed without a problem. The two then started into an intense and sensual tango.

People cleared the floor and formed a circle to watch the couple dance. Both moving in sync with each other, never missing a beat. The crowd applauded as the man lifted the woman into the air and she landed doing a spin. But neither of them really noticed they were to focus on each other. Hinata had lost her breath but the cause wasn't the dance, it was the look of passion in her dance partner's eyes. They were filled with an intensity that she had never seen before, not even in battle. This man had a look of lust, not for blood but for love.

The song was coming to it's final verse. To finish off the song, the man pulled Hinata in close. Hinata bent backwards into a sway. The song ended as Hinata brought her head up and her face nearly touching her dance partner's.

The crowd erupted into whistles and applause. Even the new Hinata wasn't use to this much attention and she could feel the blush rising in her cheeks, but it was luckily covered by her flushed face from dancing.

"WWWWWHAT A DDDDDDANCE!" The announcer, who looked a lot like a drunken Tsunade, slurred. Luckily a woman, who everyone assumed was Shizune came to take the nearly passed out Hokage's place. "NOW IT'S 11:55PM WHICH MEANS ONLY FIVE MORE MINUTES BEFORE EVERYONE TAKES OFF THEIR MASKS FOR THE BIG REVEAL!"

"Care to take a little walk?" The man asked.

"Sure. Some cool air away from the crowd sound nice."

The two of them walked passed the last of the tables and walked a little further into the training grounds.

Hinata had been to many of the different training grounds. But she wasn't as familiar with this specific one. So she was delighted when the man walked to where a pond sat with a small waterfall crashed down into it.

"It's breathtaking." Hinata whispered.

"It's nothing compared to you."

Hinata forced herself not to blush, but it wasn't easy. The everyday Hinata was starting to come out, but Hinata wanted to hold her back for just a little more. There was still one more thing she wanted to do.

With one final move, Hinata grabbed the man's hand spun him around and crashed her lips onto his. She knew that her sudden movement shocked him and she waited for him to push her away.

Instead, to her pleasant surprise, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and their kisses got more passionate. His tongue grazed her lips asking for entry. Which she gladly allowed.

The kisses got more passionate as the two of them fell into the grass. The man placed Hinata under him as he kissed her down her neck and moved his hands down her body.

Hinata let out a small moan of pleasure. His eyes met hers and he gave her a coy smile before colliding his lips with hers once again. The two of them were enjoying their heavy make out session when they heard the people at the party starting the countdown from 30.

The man got off Hinata and helped her to stand up.

"It's the final countdown and now I HAVE to find out who you are."

Hinata wasn't so sure she felt the same. Sure she wanted to find out who was this man but she wasn't sure she wanted him to find out who she was. After all, everyone knew her as the shy and quiet girl who hid behind her baggy clothes and her friends. What if when he saw who she really was that he would call her a fool and never talk to her again. Or tell everyone that she had tricked him into thinking that she was a sexy and confident woman. Hinata couldn't bare rejection again.

Suddenly everyday Hinata came back out and she started to back away from the man. "I…I can't…I'm sorry." She continued to back away and spun around to run off but then she was stopped when she felt him grab her hand.

"Hey, wait a second." He spun her back around to face him. "You can't run off like that."

Hinata could hear the crowd starting to count the last seconds before midnight.

"10"

"I know it might be weird, but I NEED to know who you are."

"9"

Hinata wasn't so sure. She was actually scared.

"8"

"How about I take my mask off first."

"7"

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"6"

"But you have to promise to show me your face."

"5"

"I promise."

"4"

Hinata watched as the man moved his hands to his mask.

"3"

He began to lift it.

"2"

But Hinata was too scared and shut her eyes.

"1!"

Hinata heard the people at the party clapping, but she kept her eyes shut tight.

"Well don't you want to see?"

Hinata slowly opened one eye then the other. When she saw the man in front of her, she was stunned. He was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen. His chin was chiseled and defined, his nose was straight without a flaw, and his eyes still showed the same lust for love that she had seen on the dance floor. But even when she saw his face she did not recognize him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you." Hinata admitted.

The man chuckled. "Oh right, I'm sorry. I kinda put a genjutsu on my face so people would have a harder time recognizing me." Hinata held her breath. This man was a ninja so there was a very high chance that she had met him before and that he would know her. "RELEASE!"

When the puff of smoke cleared, Hinata looked to the mysterious man. And what she saw made her gasp in shock. His bottom half was still the same but his eyes had changed. The left one was still the same dark intense brown, but his right eye…was no other but the blood red sharingan. Which meant that he was no other then….then…

"Kakashi Hatake." Hinata took a step back.

Kakashi gave her a smile. "Well I'm flattered that you know who I am but I still don't know who you are."

Right then and there Hinata wanted to turn and run away. Kakashi still didn't know who she was but she had promised him that she was going to show him who she was. And even though she wasn't in love with Naruto anymore, she still had the same nindo, she never went back on her word.

"Very well. But I also need to admit that I too had a genjutsu going. RELEASE!"

Kakashi waved the puff of smoke away, trying to make out the woman who had made him crazy the whole night. As it cleared he started to make out that she didn't have her mask on but she had her head down so he couldn't see her eyes. He stepped closer to get a better look.

She slowly brought her head up to face him and what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Lavender, pupil-less eyes, that he could recognize anywhere, stared back at him.

"Hinata Hyuga." He unconsciously said.

Hinata nodded. "Hello there Kakashi-sensai."

Kakashi couldn't believe it. The entire reason he had come to the party was to get his mind off of the shy kunoichi, and it turns out she was the one that made his heart go crazy the whole night. She was the one that he had made out in the grass and made him never want it to end.

Hinata started to worry. Kakashi was standing there in silence for quite some time without saying anything.

"I am so sorry, sensai! I didn't mean anything. Please, please forgive me!" Hinata went to turn and run away. But once again she was stopped by a strong hand,

"Hinata, please wait." Kakashi asked kindly.

Hinata turned back around and Kakashi saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Please forgive me Kakashi-sensai. And I promise that I won't tell anyone about what happened tonight. You have my word."

Kakashi could see that she was starting to get really upset and it sent an ache through his heart to see her like this. In one swift motion his pulled her into a tight hug.

He rested his chin on the top of her head and gently stroked her hair. "Sssshhh. It's okay. I'm not mad at you and you did nothing wrong. So there is no reason to be forgiven or to apologize."

Hinata sniffled and stopped her crying. "But Kakashi-sensai…"

"Call me Kakashi, after what happened tonight, I think we can drop the formality." Kakashi lightly joked.

"Kakashi…" Oddly Hinata didn't feel uncomfortable saying his name. It felt natural like she had been saying it all her life. "What do we do now?"

Kakashi wasn't sure himself. He knew that a lot of people were going to talk. He especially didn't want to think about what Hiashi Hyuga or Tsunade were going to do to him. But he had faced powerful enemies and escaped death more times then he cared to think about. If he was able to live through that he could handle some upset reactions. "Well I was thinking…we head back and dance some more, of course I will have to put my mask back on." Kakashi grinned. "I have a reputation to keep."

Hinata giggled. She felt honored that Kakashi had allowed her to see his face, something that not even he allowed his own team to see. That's when Hinata felt her confidence come back to her. Kakashi was willing to let her see the real him, she could do the same.

"Actually, maybe we could say here and a…..continue what we were doing?" Hinata could feel the blush in her cheeks but she was proud of herself for not stuttering.

Kakashi was shocked by Hinata's boldness, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. Her hint was true, there is more to her then meets the eye. Lucky for him, he was going to find out how much more.

"I like your plan more." Kakashi gave Hinata a grin that made her heart flutter. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

This time it was gentle and not hard but that didn't mean it didn't have any less passion. On the contrary it had more because now they weren't hiding behind their masks. They were out in the open showing each other their true selves, flaws and everything. The kiss was a promise, a promise to stand by each other and to see what happens next. There was no masquerade to hide their feelings for each other. Neither of them knew if it was love but they were looking forward to finding out.

**So what do you think? If you have time please leave a review. I would really appricate it. Hope you liked it, I know I do.**

**xoxoWendbria**


End file.
